


to build a home; rewritten

by mothmiilk



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Canon-Typical Violence, Glitches, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Violence, Slow Romance, Video Game Mechanics, learning to love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothmiilk/pseuds/mothmiilk
Summary: Zacharie had always known this Batter was something else. Something different than what his world had previously known. He had once recalled seeing The Batter's eyes, dark, red pupils, more than what should be necessary for a 'human', or what had remained of them. His cap, always placed on his head, casting a dark shadow over those eyes ever-present. He still remembered the day he appeared out of nowhere, almost as if he was a glitch in the programming, though it was all part of the script, part of everything that would and will happen. Pablo had warned him to stick only to business, that he had a strange feeling from the man, that this one would be different from the rest and should not be altered away from what needed to be.Of course, Zacharie never listened to what he was told.
Relationships: The Batter/Zacharie
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	1. there is a house built out of stone,

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To Build A Home.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250725) by [mothmiilk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothmiilk/pseuds/mothmiilk). 



> Revamped and rewritten version of To Build a Home! Now with better writing, an actual coherent plot, and 5 years of still loving Off :)

Zacharie had always known this Batter was something else. Something different than what his world had previously known. He had once recalled seeing The Batter's eyes, dark, red pupils, more than what should be necessary for a 'human', or what had remained of them. His cap, always placed on his head, casting a dark shadow over those eyes ever-present. He still remembered the day he appeared out of nowhere, almost as if he was a glitch in the programming, though it was all part of the script, part of everything that would and will happen. Pablo, his very close friend, had warned him to stick only to business, that he had a strange feeling from the man, that this one would be different from the rest and should not be altered away from what needed to be.

Of course, Zacharie never listened to what he was told.

"Mi amigo," Zacharie said as the man walked towards him from the mines, tall and confident as always. He had been standing in the same spot all day, waiting for the Puppeteer to approach yet again, just as the script had wanted. Just as every time this had happened. The dark room lit up from few torches, the walls glowing dimly. "How may I help you today?" The Batter stepped up to him, his bat resting against his shoulder. Zacharie's eyes peered through his mask, ever stuck to the strings attached to his dear Batter. Five tied to his being, strung tight.

"Three Luck Tickets," The Batter said numbly. Zacharie chuckled and pulled out the merchandise the man requested from his backpack.

"That will be 300 credits, por favor!" The Batter pulled out the credits, exchanging them for the Luck Tickets. Zacharie took the money swiftly, counting it in his hand. "Gracias, el títere." He watched as The Puppeteer placed the Tickets in The Batter's inventory automatically. Zacharie felt watched, eyes seemingly peering down at him from above. 

The Batter did not thank him, only moved on to the Yellow Save Block across the room. He silently touched the block, then walked out the door in front of him. 

As Zacharie watched The Batter leave once again, he sighed. He couldn't help but be interested in the man, the puppet, el títere. He wanted to know more, talk to him more, be near him. He had known Batters before him, faint memories left through systematic glitches. Repeated actions through the script always present. This time shouldn't be different, yet Zacharie felt the need to break the habits, follow the quiet man and push the script. Of course, there was a way to do that. Zacharie always found a way.

He would just follow The Batter, continue talking to him until Zachaire knew what he actually wanted from this companionship. It couldn't possibly hurt the game too much, he was the merchant and was needed quite frequently. This was the first time this Puppeteer had played, as well. They wouldn't know the difference, would they? 

So it was decided then, that the script would be broken. Just momentarily, but it was a large enough feat all in the same. The tug of his own forced will attempting to hold him down, but it was released easily. He headed off in the same direction as The Batter, mask firmly in place as always, just as it was scripted. 

The trip to catch up with The Batter was short, as Zacharie was familiar with the meat-rivers and green buildings of Alma. He knew all the back ways and puzzles by heart. It wasn't as if it was hard to get around, the train being a convenient quick-travel from one area to another that was never region locked for him, so it wasn't long before Zacharie spotted the man once again, the Alpha ring following close behind his tall being. 

"My friend," Zacharie said, catching up to walk beside him. The Batter did not look at him and continued his path forward. "I've decided to follow and aid you on your, 'quest'." The Batter simply nodded, his eyes trained on his next target, The Puppeteer controlling the puppet easily

The walk continued on in silence, the strings attached to The Batter pulled tight as he walked. Zacharie sighed, he knew he had to watch what he said, monitor his speech carefully. The Puppeteer was watching, after all. Nothing could be too out of the ordinary, too different from the normal script, or it could all be ruined. All be reset in an instant. 

And he did not want to be reset.

Zacharie soon noticed an Elsen approaching them, nervous-looking as always. His heart ached at the sight. He had always felt bad for them, forced to live their lives working and breathing smog, only to become burnt or killed. This hadn't always been the case. The Elsen had lived in peace before, along with the guardians. Things always seemed to change so quickly with a Puppeteer around, and yet seemed to stay exactly on script in the same.

The Batter began his approach, the Elsen's breath darkening. This would be one of those cases.

"Plea... Please let me work!" The Elsen said, dark smog coming out in waves from his eyes and mouth. The poor thing was moaning in pain, shivering, and shaking. The Batter raised his bat, Alpha taking stance next to him.

"Stay behind me, Merchant," The Batter said, watching as the Elsen's head shot upwards, leaving a long neck of smoke above him. Zacharie watched as The Batter 'purified' the Elsen, a gruesome sight. 

He heard the Elsen's last murmuring words, coming out as meat and plastic, "Yet, I've never been ill..." He muttered. Nonsense to The Batter, as he pressed the button to call a Pedalo, but Zacharie knew. 

A Pedalo appeared soon after, bringing a rush of memories to Zacharie. He remembered the times he had with Sucre, racing and acting like children. Playing in the meat rivers and pushing each other off the plastic ducks. He missed when she could be free, back before the game had started, before any of the games had started. He hoped it could be like that again soon. Maybe The Batter could join them, play along and learn what living meant. 

Zacharie had heard of a game being corrupted before, leaving The Batter with free will. It hadn't always ended with a happy ending, as The Batter's wish was for purity, but occasionally... The Batter had been educated. However, it was just a passed-down story through glitches to different Zacharie's when the game was unplayed. He didn't know if he could believe it, as the games had to all be the same. The script wouldn't allow differentiation. 

"What is this," The Batter said, now standing in front of the Pedalo rocking slowly in the meat. He touched it with his bat, watching it move in place with the waves.

"That, my good friend, Is a Pedalo." Zacharie pressed the button again, a second one appearing behind it. "It's the safest mode of transportation in the Meat Rivers." He climbed in carefully, sitting himself down in the small seat of the plastic duck boat. The Batter watched him carefully, then attempted to do the same. His feet didn't quite fit in as nicely, as it was slightly too small for the tall Batter. But he eventually sat himself down, boots only slightly soaked in meat.

"Will it get me to the next place I need to Purify?" He asked, struggling to fit his feet onto the pedals comfortably. Zacharie nodded, holding back a laugh as The Batter finally stopped struggling with the Pedalo

"And," He said, smiling from behind his mask. "While we're at it, why don't we have a little friendly competition to get there?"

"Competition? You wish to fight me?" The Batter asked. Zacharie chuckled, shaking his head.

"No, no. It's a race. For fun!" Zacharie missed fun. He missed doing things for the sake of joy. If this free will glitch was a possible achievement for The Batter... Well. He may as well give that a try. 

"Fun." The Batter shrugged, moving his Pedalo next to Zacharie's. "Why not? I do not see any harm in this."

"Perfect!" Zacharie smiled. "I'll count down to one, and then we will start, okay?"

"I understand."

Zacharie made sure his Pedalo was even with The Batter's, lining them up carefully in the meat river. He started counting down slowly, watching as The Batter prepared himself, hands grasping the hadles tight and back arched forward. His eyes were concentrated on the target ahead. When Zacharie finally got to one, The Batter took off, pedaling with all his might. If Zacharie was anyone else, he would have been left in the dust, but Zacharie wasn't anyone else. He knew how to do this. He's won plenty of times before.

Soon, they were neck and neck, green walls of Alma passing quickly. They dodged the Troquantary that infected the river carefully, surprising Zacharie that The Batter did not stop to purify them. The next platform appeared quickly in front of him, the end of the race approaching. He pedaled faster, his thighs burning with effort. Zacharie looked over to The Batter's face, a small smile playing on the man's lips, eyebrows furrowed down in concentration. Zacharie would be lying if he said he couldn't feel his face redden at the sight. 

The Batter came up in first of course, hitting the edge of the platform with his Pedalo and causing it to shake violently. Meat sprayed up onto the platform and stained it red. Zacharie pulled up next to him right after, out of breath and sweating slightly from the effort. The Batter climbed out of his Pedalo much more gracefully this time, reaching his hand out towards Zacharie. The merchant took it carefully, accepting the help from The Batter as he climbed out of the Pedalo. 

"I won," The Batter said, hands on his hips. He had a glint in his eyes. Something different from the usual dull glare. Zacharie barely caught it, but it was there. A glimpse of hope for the masked man.

"So you did!" Zacharie smiled, fixing his mask from the ride. He knew his hair was a mess, sticking to his skin slightly from the sweat. "Congratulations, my dear Batter." He saw The Batter smile slightly once again, more of a smirk this time. One of The Batter's strings began to loosen, the give making it bounce slightly in place. "We should do that again!" Zacharie eyed the string. Did The Puppeteer lose interest? What was happening? 

"We should. That was... fun, Zacharie." The string slowly fell behind him, falling onto the green floor of Alma and releasing The Batter's right leg. Zacharie stared in curiosity. A string... falling? He had never seen that before. Surely, the Puppeteer noticed that they lost some control over The Batter. Yet again, it was such a small difference, hardly noticeable he assumed. What is one string of five for the Puppeteer? 

The Batter walked up to the Elsen that had been standing quietly against the north wall. Zacharie faintly heard the conversation being said, something about not wanting to be burnt, but he barely listened. He knew the script front and back. He knew what should happen. He knew what was next, the dialogue, the fights, the burnt Elsen begging for their lives.

This time, however, he didn't. A string falling from the Puppet's limbs was not in the script he knew so well. How did it even happen? Was The Batter actually feeling something? Did he trust Zacharie? The Batter called him by his name as well, something he had never done before... He had usually been addressed as 'merchant' or not addressed at all. 

"Zacharie?" The Batter asked, his bat now smeared with Burnt Elsen. Zacharie smiled at him, ignoring the blood dripping slowly down the bat

"Let's continue, shall we?"

After tediously walking back and forth to solve a puzzle that Zacharie already knew by heart, they unlocked the final door. They made their way back slowly, riding the Pedalos casually back to the front of the area. As they finally entered the large door, they were met with dark purple walls and three doorways ahead. Zacharie knew this puzzle as well, of course. It was sound-based, not that difficult for the Puppeteer to figure out on their own. He watched as The Batter stood in place, looking around.

"This is a maze," The Batter said, stating the obvious as he began walking to the left. Zacharie sighed and followed silently. He was already going the wrong way. They appeared in the same room again. The Batter tried to go left again, to no avail. Yet, Pablo was now there, sitting in the corner, smiling.

"I wish you good day, omnipresent comrade," Pablo said, the script taking over. "You will soon be able to admire all the apples and ultramarine landscapes of this area." He continued his rant, giving The Puppeteer hints on how to solve this maze. The Batter, though, was distracted. He was looking at Zacharie instead, watching him as he stood there. Zacharie felt nervous upon his dark gaze. Shouldn't The Batter be listening to Pablo's advice? 

Pablo noticed and glanced over at Zacharie when he finished the monologue. He already knew that Pablo wished to speak to him in private. Probably to lecture him next. 

"Batter," Zacharie said, smiling. "Why don't you do this maze yourself? I'll catch up when you are finished." Zacharie waved him off, The Batter obviously upset over this decision, yet unable to reject The Puppeteer's wishes as he walked away silently.

"Zacharie," Pablo started, glaring at him. "You mustn't mess with the script. You know what may happen."

"Nothing will happen, Pablo. I'm just having a little fun is all!"

"He has already lost a string." Pablo sat himself down in front of Zacharie. His usual grin had disappeared. "If this continues on, there will be consequences." Zacharie rolled his eyes and headed for the exit of the room. "Glitches will appear!" Pablo called after him, only to be ignored. 

Zacharie already knew the consequences. He knew that making The Batter feel anything had its consequences, but it was worth it. He wanted The Batter to feel. He wanted The Batter to be himself. He wanted The Batter to see him.

As Zacharie finally arrived at the exit after following the music through the puzzle, he saw The Batter waiting for him on the other side. Zacharie's heart quickened, smiling at the fact that The Batter decided to wait for him, slowing his quest for purity down for his sake.

"Ah, You're here," The Batter said.

Zacharie finally realized where they were. Alma, the final area. This is where The Batter would kill Dedan, the guardian of this Zone. Zacharie's heart filled with dread. He must allow the script to run its course, correct? The death of Dedan would only be out of necessity for the game to continue, right? It had always been this way. Always with death and purity. 

He acted without thinking. Yet again.

"Oh, Batter!" He said. He had to stop him. Dedan did not deserve death. Yes, the guardian may be a bit... harsh to the Elsen in the area. But it was warranted! Dedan was only trying to protect the Elsen. He knew that. "The guardian of this zone moved to the next, to meet with Japhet!" A simple lie. It was one thing to kill a Burnt Elsen, someone who was already doomed to death and pain. but Dedan was a friend of his, a friend of a child's, a friend of Eloha. He couldn't do that to the Queen, no matter how ill she may be.

"Are you sure?" The Batter asked. Zacharie nodded. "Yet, I cannot travel to the next Zone?"

"I can help with that!" Zacharie said. "Since I'm a merchant, I can travel to any zone through the Nothingness as well." He guided The Batter to the closest Red Block right outside by the meat river, ignoring the confused glances from the man. He quickly placed his hand on the block once they arrived. "Zone 2, please!" He said. The Batter stared in astonishment as the block complied, sending them to the Nothingness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters should be posted weekly depending on how crazy life gets. Comments fuel my writing abilities so please do that! Critiques are always welcome as this is only edited by me!  
> If you've read the old version: Thank you for giving the re-write a read! I promise it'll actually be good this time  
> If this is your first time reading this story: Do not read the old one. It sucks hard and will spoil you for what will happen :( Also why are you reading batterie fics in 2021 like same but damn you okay?


	2. wooden floors, walls and window sills;

"Sucre!" Zacharie climbed down the yellow stairs leading to Sucre's room, closing the hatch above him. He heard running before he felt arms pulling him down to the floor.

"Zacharie!" She hugged him tight, ruffling up his hair and kissing his cheek, bringing out a laugh from the merchant. "How have you been, my dear friend?"

"Pretty well," He pulled himself away from her slightly, slipping off his frog mask and placing it next to his bag. He had always found himself comfortable without his mask around Sucre. They had many similarities in their faces, with the round black circles at the edges of their mouths; the strange eyes, Sucre having pure white ones and Zacharie having large dark pupils. And with Sucre's flaws, he felt at ease with his own and the scars covering his skin. He was glad he loved someone who knew the same strangeness in the mirror, who looked unlike the other non-guardian beings in this realm. "What about you?" 

"I've been bored, Zacharie," She put her head in her hand, pouting at him. "When can I leave? I miss the Elsen so much. I miss messing with Enoch and stealing his pies with you. I even miss Dedan!"

Zacharie sighed, smiling sadly at her. He knew staying in this tiny room was hell for her. She had always been a free spirit, needing to run free and do what she pleased. Being cooped up in this room with only sugar around her... It was not good for her ever declining mental state. But it was the only way he had thought to decrease the chance that The Puppeteer would find her. That The Puppeteer would purify her, ending her life forever...

"Whenever the danger is gone," He said. Sucre nodded, sighing deeply as she laid back on the floor. Zacharie soon followed, hand in hand with his friend. 

Zacharie had missed this. The calm days he had with Sucre that were rarely mixed in with their usual chaos. She was such a source of joy in his life, keeping him grounded in their crazy world. She had been there for him for as long as he had remembered, and he for her. There really was no one else he trusted more.

"Hey, Sucre?" He asked, keeping his eyes on the yellow ceiling above them. He could tell her sugar stash was depleting quickly, a pleasant sign that she was eating. He would need to get her some more soon. Sucre turned to look at him. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course!" She was smiling at him, teeth almost as yellow as the room.

"There's this... person I know." He started, free hand beginning to fidgeting with his sleeve. "I've been talking with them more recently, and I think we have become friends..." Zacharie bit his lip. He hadn't been nervous in a long time. Or maybe ever, he thought. He was unsure. 

"And?"

"...Sucre, do you know what romantic feelings are like?"

She paused, turning to smile widely at him, all teeth and tease. His face reddened, wishing his mask was still in place. 

"Zacharie! Do you like this person?" She asked. Zacharie groaned pushed her away slightly, rolling his eyes.

"I'm not sure what that really feels like, so I'm not sure!" He said, defending himself. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"When you see this person, do you get reeeaalllly happy?"

"I suppose."

"Do you get anxious?"

"Well of course."

"Do you want to kiss them?"

"Yes- wait what?"

"Ha!" She laughed, hand covering her mouth. "You want to kiiissss them!" Giggles spewed from her mouth. Zacharie crossed his arms and looked away.

"Don't tease me, Sucre, this is important!"

"I know, I know. Sorry," She said, still giggling slightly. "Okay, you like someone, so what? Just ask them out."

"That isn't... This person isn't someone who would so easily say yes." Zacharie sighed and turned on his side, facing his friend this time.

"How come? You're beautiful Zacharie!" She turned on her side as well, their hands clasped together yet again.

"He... Doesn't really feel things. Or not yet, that is."

"He," Sucre nodded. "You're talking about that new guy with the bat, right?" Zacharie nodded. There was no point to hide it, he was sure that Pablo had told her everything anyway. "Well, that's more complicated, then."

"I know." He sighed and closed his eyes. "There's no point in pursuing, is there?"

"Hey, don't give up. You're Zacharie, if anyone would be able to shove some emotions into him, it's you." She smiled at him.

"Thank you, dear Sucre."

-

Sucre was right, if anyone could bring The Batter a sense of emotion, it would be him. 

However, that was a larger feat than he had originally thought. He needed a plan, more time off-script with The Batter, but close enough to the game that it could be passed off without a thought. He didn't fully understand the consequences of off-script glitches... But nothing harmful had happened yet. 

Zacharie had even saved a guardian's life. 

Oh, but of course! How had he not thought about it before? With The Batter being in Zone 2, it would only make sense to visit that particular area. 

He began to set his plan into motion, excitement bouncing off of him as he teleported back to Zone 2.

Zacharie soon found The Batter in the library, just as he suspected. He was standing there, pulling the third card from where it was taped to the wall, words too faded to read.

"Hello, Batter!" Zacharie said, walking up to him, hands gripping the straps of his backpack. The Batter nodded in reply, but did not turn to look at the merchant. "How is this puzzle going?"

"It is easy," He said, walking to the next non-fake shelf and slipping the page into the old book. "One more to go."

"Yes, yes one more." Zacharie smiled and followed The Batter as he double-checked the surrounding walls. Zacharie already knew where the last card was, however. He had taken it from the Elsen on his way here, hoping to annoy The Batter a bit for some amusement. 

The Batter continued his quest to find the last card, walking up and down the set of stairs in the cold library over and over. Talking to the same three Elsen. Over. And. Over. Zacharie soon grew bored of the game he started. There was only so much fun in watching The Batter pace back and forth between shelves, and only so much fun walking up and down the same set of stairs. His legs had begun to sting from the effort.

"Batter," He finally said, pulling the card from his back pocket. "Is this what you are looking for?" He put it in front of his frog mask, smiling behind it.

"Yes, that is what I'm looking for," He went to grab it, but Zacharie moved his hand away quickly. The Batter raised an eyebrow at him.

"Ah, ah!" He said. "I have a proposal for you!" Zacharie put the card back in his back pocket, grinning widely behind his mask.

"And what would that be?"

"When my park is accessible again, I want you to come with me and visit!" The Batter looked unamused, arms crossed and staring down at Zacharie.

"That will prevent my mission from moving forward."

"No no, not at all! In fact, you get all sorts of items while you are at my amusement park!" Zacharie smiled at him, leaning close to whisper to The Batter. "And there is Burnt Elsen there who need to be taken care of!" The Batter sighed, but agreed with his request. "Wonderful! Now, let us continue this journey!"

Together, they placed all the cards where they needed to be, book by book, then headed downstairs to inform the Elsen at the desk. He hesitantly complied with their request to continue upwards, flicking a switch behind his desk to let them through after a bit of convincing. 

As they made their way to the unlocked area, Zacharie's heart began to drop. He didn't remember why, or what was happening next in the script. It was strange, he always knew. Why couldn't he remember? This was only the library, surely nothing bad could happen. 

The stairs seemed to continue on forever, in and out of the building, passing by the sky whales and save blocks. They walked in complete silence, dread slowly filling Zacharie's chest as he watched The Batter from behind when they approached the last staircase and exited to the pink roof.

Then, he remembered.

Sitting there was a small cat. At first glance, Zacharie swore it was Pablo, yet, he knew it was not.

"Who... who are you?" The cat asked, the fur on his back standing up as it arched defensively. "What is that in your hand?" 

"You are not the Judge," The Batter said, lifting his bat onto his shoulder. 

"The... the Judge? No. No, I am not." The cat peered around the roof. "My name is Japhe-" He paused. Confusion and fear filled the cat's eyes as they jumped around the rooftop. Then, nothing at all. As if the animal had reset completely.

That's when Zacharie realized.

The Script was changing again.

"Excuse me." The cat cleared his throat as if he had coughed. "My name is Valerie, and I am looking for my brother." Valerie stretched his front legs and walked forward. He easily walked between the two of them and exited the roof without another word. The Batter watched him go, yet made no move to follow. There was a hint of... confusion in The Batter's face but was soon replaced with the normal numbness he always wore.

"Zacharie?"

What had he done? That wasn't just any little glitch, it was a literal game-changer. If Valerie was alive, that would mean Japhet was still himself, not inside the sickly brother of his friend. However, wasn't that a good thing? Pablo would get his brother back, no? 

Questions left unanswered swirled through Zacharie's head. He wished he had the answers, wished he had someone to talk to about the emotions ravaging his mind. Sucre wouldn't understand. Pablo would scold him. The Batter couldn't be talked to like that. He was alone, and it was all on him. 

"Shall we continue?" The Batter asked. Zacharie pulled himself from his thoughts, smiling at the man in front of him.

"Oh! Yes of course." Zacharie said. He sighed and followed The Batter back down the stairs. He really needed a break from all of this nonsense, it was beginning to be too much. 

Despite the violent scrip change, he needed to push on, needed to continue his plan. If not him, then who else would save The Batter? Save the guardians, the Elsen, Sucre.

"Batter, how about we take that trip to my park now? I think we are due for a little fun."

"Fun," The Batter said, considering it as if red wine. "That would be acceptable right now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to everyone reading this rewrite! I'm glad this chapter is now out of the way, because the next two are my absolute favorites.   
> As always, please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed reading! <3


End file.
